Velvet and Silk
by Saphyria
Summary: It was a night like many other nights that have passed ,and it was only one of many that were yet to come.


------------------Velvet & Silk----------------

--------------------------

Author:Saphyria

N.B.This wasn't originally a XF story,the character's names were different,and even the story was a little different;I wrote this a long time ago and I recently found it,and I thought that by changing the characters a bit,and the plot,I would get a great fanfic,so that I did.Also I added the verses from a song and I will keep adding them throughout the story.(Disclaimer:I do not own the anime "Slayers" or the song "I'll stand by you"-I don't know who sings it)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

--------------------------------------

"Why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes,

Come on… and come to me now!"

It was dark and you could hear no sound…it was a quiet night,the peace before the storm.It was a night like many other nights that have passed and it was only one of many that were yet to come.

And in this darkness you could see a light,a hope of safety,after a long journey maybe…and that should have brought to the carriage that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere;it seemed to have emerged from the darkness,the darkness of the night.

The carriage seemed to know its target and went straight for the only house that looked like it was glowing in the night.

It was the house of the family De Juviet.

-What is this?I thought every one on the list was here,am I mistaken?

-No, madam,but it seems we do have un uninvited guest,a distinguished gentleman if I may add.

"Let me see you through,

Cause I've seen the dark side,too.

When the night falls on you…"

The woman looked discretely out the window ,so no one would observe her.There,in front of the house,she saw a tall man ,with a black cape,with matching hair,holding in his hand a staff with a jewel on it,that was reflecting the moonlight,that was now being uncovered by the clouds;the jewel seamed to have red sparks in it.The man was in front of his carriage,that was just being taken away.

-Oh ,I do say,he seems to be of nobility!Let him in ,I'll be greeting our guest myself.

-I understand,madame,please excuse me.

The doors opened revealing the splendor of the house to the misterious man,and a quite handsome man to the woman,that came down the stairs,apparently surprised of the visit.

-Good evening,and welcome!

-A good evening to you ,my lady!the gentleman bowed.

'Hmm,good manners,indeed a nobleman',the woman eyed the servant.

-Sir ,may I have your name,so I can…

-My name will not be found on the list.I am currently on a journey,a long one that is and I need a place to stay for the time being,it is the first town I've seen for a while.

-We would be glad if you could honour our town with the presence of a person that seems to carny an important mision.May I ask you what it is?

-Well,that I cannot tell,my mission is secret,and I have sworn to keep it as it is.

-Oh,but I am so rude ,please come join us,the ball room is this way…and I should add that you are welcome to stay in my house of the De Juviet for as long as you wish.

-I am honored ,and I only wish I could repay you somehow…and he kissed her palm.

-No need,no need,I'll try though to think of something,now let us proceed…

She took a closer look to the stranger ,and noticed that his hair was a dark purple,he wore a black cloak and the staff with the red jewel on it.

-Please let me take your cloak,sir…,the servant said.

-That is not necessary.

He then followed the woman and he soon found himself sitting in a crowded room.It was of a splendor only kings have seen.It was the largest room one could imagine and anyone that saw it would easily say that the house has been built for balls ,not for living in it.And it was crowded.

-Are there guests from other towns,too?the nobleman asked.

-Other towns?Certainly not,although it doesn't seem,we have a large city,one of the largest ones on this continent,besides to get to this town with a carage,it would take weeks.Look there is my son.

Not far away you could see a tall young man ,with silvery long hair and matching eyes.He was quite handsom,but there was something in his eyes,that were cold as steel and impenetrable.

-I would like you to meet a new guest that will stay with us for the next days…or even weeks.I don't recall your name…

-My fault,I haven't presented myself.I am Lord…

------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

To continue…


End file.
